


Ау

by Dekstroza, fandom RDJ_and_Stark 2018 (fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017)



Series: fandom RDJ_and_Stark 2018 || Мини G-PG13 [11]
Category: Iron Man (Comics), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel 3490, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Humor, M/M, Reflection, Romance, Self-cest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 00:59:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15522585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dekstroza/pseuds/Dekstroza, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017/pseuds/fandom%20RDJ_and_Stark%202018
Summary: Тони точно знал, что счастье в личной жизни ему не светит.





	Ау

**Author's Note:**

> Автора реально уже второй год штырит от желания иметь клип на песню А.Розенбаума «Ау», но никто не хочет помочь беде автора. Пришлось самостоятельно облекать в слова…

 

_Ау! Днем и ночью счастье зову,  
Ау! Заблудился в темном лесу я,  
Ау! И ничего другого на ум,  
Ау! Ау! Ау!  
(А. Розенбаум. «Ау»)_  
  
---  
  
  
  
Тони точно знал, что счастье в личной жизни ему не светит. Не тот Тони человек, что может обеспечить себе и другим это самое пресловутое счастье. Нет, если бы дело касалось только денег, никаких проблем. Денег у Тони вполне достаточно, и если бизнес и дальше будет идти в том же духе, то и на жизнь хватит, и еще на похороны останется. Не то чтобы Тони сильно торопился, но, футурист, помните? Да и хобби у него такое… Опасное.  
  
Но в том-то все и дело, что те, кого интересовали деньги Тони, были абсолютно неинтересны ему. А те, кому миллиарды Старка были неважны… Ну… Тони за всю свою жизнь встретил всего парочку таких неисправимых альтруистов, и не сказать, чтобы эти люди готовы были терпеть его гений в формате двадцать четыре на семь. Даже Пеппер, господи, идеальная, прекрасная Пеппер, которая, казалось бы, понимала его как никто другой и была верна от поцелованной солнцем макушки до кончиков своих смертоносных шпилек, даже она не готова была принять Тони таким, каков он есть. Она пыталась, черт, Тони был бы последней неблагодарной свиньей, если бы не признал этот очевидный факт, но даже ее терпения не хватило. А ведь Тони еще хотелось понимания. Нежности. Ласки. Люб… В общем, всей прочей сентиментальной чуши, о которой он никогда не признался бы вслух. Но должность генерального директора «Старк Индастриз», кажется, не оставляла никаких сил додумывать подобную ерунду, а просить Тони не умел. Не в этом случае.  
  
Так что вот.  
  
Тони не унывал и старательно демонстрировал это окружающим. Даже когда они с Пеппер расстались. Дел было по горло и вообще. Некогда, одним словом. Дни летели на второй космической, а иногда и быстрее, только успевай вписываться в повороты, регламенты, расписания, предписания, и прочая, и прочая, и прочая. Но ночами, — черт, кто вообще придумал эти ночи? — когда ПЯТНИЦА, ссылаясь на прописанные самим же Тони протоколы, в ультимативном порядке требовала, чтобы он шел спать… Так вот, ночами отчего-то было тяжелее всего. Наверное, тогда его эго, про которое прожужжали ему всю голову окружающие, не будучи забитым другими мыслями и делами, проявлялось в полную силу и требовало всего и сразу. Заставляло размышлять, почему так? Ведь не дурак и руки из нужного места растут, а на лицо так вообще уж получше того же Дедпула, но вот его девушка, к примеру… хотя нет, в свете последних событий, не самый удачный пример. И то, что Тони такой далеко не один непонятый и не оцененный по достоинству, и тысячи, а может, даже миллионы людей по всему миру точно так же сейчас крутятся в своих постелях, с тоской глядя в потолок, ничуть не помогало, а лишь заставляло задуматься о несправедливости и несовершенстве этого мира.  
  
А если уж Тони о чем-то задумывался всерьез, то это грозило или концом света, или новым гениальным открытием. Конец света был совсем недавно, и Тони ненавидел повторяться, так что не было, наверное, ничего странного, что ради разнообразия Тони придумал Ее. Машину для поиска идеального партнера, которая должна была заткнуть за пояс все нынешние сайты знакомств, обеспечив нахождение партнеров со стопроцентной совместимостью. Все, что требовалось дальше — рассчитать параметры, учтя биометрические и психологические данные всех страждущих. Ничего сложного, если ты гений.  
  
Правда, со сборкой и калибровкой пришлось повозиться, отодвинув все текущие разработки и вызвав недовольство Пеппер и совета директоров, но Тони был уверен, что оно того стоит. Ведь если разобраться, за этим изобретением — огромное будущее. Сколько людей, не вставая с дивана, могли бы навсегда покончить с одиночеством! Сколько счастливых семей должно было образоваться! Сколько прекрасных детей могли бы они воспитать, если бы вдруг захотели этих самых детей! И то, что в процессе пару раз летело все чужое программное обеспечение в радиусе трех километров от Башни и местный муниципалитет грозился огромными штрафами — ну так Тони уже несколько раз предлагал главе их бюро перейти на альтернативные источники. И даже скидку давал. Но тот уперся как баран, а Тони не настолько филантроп, чтобы раздавать свои детища бесплатно. Нет, он-то, может, и не против, но тем людям, которые работают на Тони, тоже надо что-то есть. Так что если нравится человеку сидеть на старье, пусть сидит. Америка свободная страна. Все равно лучшие программисты работают со Старк Индастриз. Хотя, если быть справедливым, ребята в Intel тоже ничего.  
  
Наконец день пробного запуска настал. Тони ради такого случая выспался, отмылся, поел и надел самую любимую футболку. Ту, которую ему, тогда еще совсем сопливому пацану, подарил сам Фаррух Балсара, великолепный Фредди Меркьюри, когда «Queen» гастролировали в Штатах.  
  
— ПЯТНИЦА, девочка моя, просыпайся, папочка готов познакомить тебя с будущей мамочкой.  
  
— Босс, вы уверены в необходимости этого шага? Насколько я знаю, женщины не очень любят чужих детей. Может, стоит сначала посмотреть на нее со стороны, а потом уже инициировать знакомство? — ответила та, предпринимая последнюю попытку отговорить Тони от задуманного эксперимента. Отчего-то она не восприняла идею Тони, собравшегося первый опыт ставить на себе, на «ура», как прочие его проекты, и не то чтобы саботировала расчеты, но сильно тормозила процесс.  
  
— Не волнуйся, она полюбит тебя. Тебя невозможно не любить! Особенно когда она поймет, насколько ты необыкновенная!  
  
— Благодарю, босс, но для меня главное — чтобы она любила и понимала вас.  
  
— Ну, это само собой. Иначе для чего все эти заморочки?  
  
— Тогда режим предпросмотра?  
  
— Когда ты успела стать такой занудой? Думаешь, я испугаюсь и передумаю?  
  
— И не надеюсь, босс. И все-таки…  
  
— Ладно, давай свой режим.  
  
Аппарат натужно загудел, обрабатывая терабайты данных, полученных Тони не совсем законным путем, но чего не сделаешь ради счастливого будущего человечества. Прошла минута, другая, третья, машина продолжала шуметь, а результатов не было. Не сказать, чтобы Тони занервничал, вовсе нет, в конце концов он, не без основания, считал себя достаточно уникальным человеком и не ожидал, что результат поиска будет молниеносным, но хотелось бы побыстрее. И хорошо бы, чтобы на экране показали знакомые до последней точечки веснушки.  
  
Не срослось.  
  
— Все настолько плохо? — спросил Тони, когда смог нащупать свой стакан и отхлебнуть из него.  
  
— Не думаю, босс. Мне кажется, что гения способен понять только гений. Если, конечно, удосужится озаботиться пониманием.  
  
— А Тони Старка сможет понять только… Как ее зовут?  
  
— Таша. Наташа Старк.  
  
— Мне всегда нравилось это имя. Неудивительно, что я так привязался к Романофф.  
  
— Если мне позволено дополнить, в том мире мисс Старк тоже дружит с мисс Рашман.  
  
— Кстати, я не помню чтобы давал тебе настройки на мультивселенную. ПЯТНИЦА?  
  
— Прошу прощения, сэр, но я не могла оставить вас без результата при поиске пары женского пола.  
  
— То есть ты хочешь сказать… Нет… Ладно… Расскажи мне про нее…  
  
— Как вам будет угодно, босс. Итак, миссис Наташа Старк, вселенная номер три тысячи четыреста девяносто…  
  
Тони смотрел на экран, слыша и не слыша ПЯТНИЦу. Вдруг показалось, что он снова маленький мальчик, заблудившийся в темном лесу неподалеку от одного из имений Старков. Кричи — не кричи, никто не услышит. Счастье — так точно. Хотя орать хотелось. Во всю мощь легких, какая осталась после нескольких операций, но ничего, кроме глупого «Ау», в голову не шло. Поэтому он просто сделал еще один глоток. Машинально, не чувствуя вкуса.  
  
Она была прекрасна: тоненькая, маленькая, гибкая, темноволосая и синеглазая. Таша Старк. Такую просто невозможно было не любить. С первого взгляда, как бы пошло и избито это ни звучало.  
  
Он бы пел ей серенады. Честное слово. Если бы решился бросить к ее ногам такое ничтожное умение, как написание стихов и музыки. Но, наверное, ни один поэт, ни один композитор ни в одном из миров не смог бы оказаться достойным ее идеальных ушек.  
  
Он бы танцевал с ней. Господи, все эти бесконечные вальсы, менуэты и кадрили, которыми мучили его в детстве, сейчас они были бы как нельзя кстати, когда они бы вышли на паркет. В ее, их день рождения они бы собрали все восхищенные взгляды, если бы Тони не умер от счастья на месте, только коснувшись ее руки.  
  
Они бы летали вместе. В небе, которое поделили бы на двоих. Больше никакого одиночества и пустоты. Все невозможные рассветы и закаты, солнце, встающее из океана, пересечение вихревого и инверсионного слоев, благодаря которым можно написать белоснежное «люблю» на фоне золотистых лучей.  
  
У них могли бы быть дети. Синеглазые и кареглазые. В равной пропорции, если верить госпоже генетике. Они бы точно не остановились на одном и постарались бы дать малышам все самое лучшее. Не считая того, что они бы полностью отдали им, прежде всего, самих себя. И Тони бы пробирался украдкой в детскую, чтобы только услышать, как Таша поет колыбельную, и полюбоваться ею в этот момент.  
  
Только вот ничего из этого никогда не будет. Даже если бы Тони решил сбежать из собственной вселенной. Нашел бы способ добраться до чужого мира. Потому что там, в мире три тысячи четыреста девяносто, Таша Старк уже была невестой. Стива-чтоб-его-Роджерса! И, кажется, вполне счастливой и без Тони. Впрочем, если верить информации, выдаваемой ПЯТНИЦЕЙ, тамошний Стив был вполне себе ничего парнем. Сумевшим услышать ее и не допустить того, что журналисты мира Тони назвали Гражданской Войной. Любящим и оберегающим Ташу. Способным подарить ей все, что хотел бы дать ей Тони.  
  
А Тони, что бы ни писали про него СМИ и ни думала о нем бывшая команда, не настолько мудак, чтобы строить свое счастье на несчастье других, как бы ни рвалось порой его сердце от боли. Так что Таша его точно не встретит. Ни к чему.  
  
— Босс! Босс!  
  
— А? — Тони быстро вытер глаза тыльной стороной ладони. Надо окончательно завязывать с выпивкой, вот, уже слезы от какой-то пары глотков. Позор.  
  
— Босс, я тут… ну…  
  
— ПЯТНИЦА, я тебя не узнаю! Кажется, застенчивость не была прописана в твоем коде, м?  
  
— Босс, я тут — ну так, ради интереса — решила прогнать ваши данные на совместимость с мужским населением нашего мира… Вы же не против, босс?  
  
— И что? Опять ноль? Еще не родился? Уже умер? Или… стой, только не говори, что мой идеальный суженый — Роджерс! По-моему, это уже будет перебор.  
  
— Нет, босс, Капитан не имеет к этому никакого отношения. Кроме того, что идеально совместимого с вами партера тоже зовут Стивен. Он более чем заинтересован в общении с вами и, насколько я могу судить по возмущению магнитного поля, будет тут в течении ближайших двух минут.  
  
— Чтоб меня… ПЯТНИЦА! Я думаю о том же Стивене, которого имеешь в виду ты?  
  
— Очень надеюсь на это, босс. Стопроцентная совместимость. Тони. Пожалуйста.  
  
— Тесла и электрические сети, до чего я дожил! Мой собственный ИскИн устраивает мою личную жизнь… Ладно. Ладно! Я попробую. Надо же, в конце концов, понять, работает ли эта дурацкая машина на самом деле или нет, так?  
  
— Конечно, босс.  
  
Золотистый круг вспыхнул посреди мастерской, и Тони, прежде чем закрыть программу, последний раз бросил взгляд на экран. Таша Старк ласково улыбалась ему из невообразимого далека. Да, она никогда не станет его суженой, но если ПЯТНИЦА права насчет Стивена… Что мешает Тони немного подкорректировать прибор и лично познакомиться со своей будущей сестрой?

**Author's Note:**

> [здесь](http://fb.ru/article/210970/inversionnyiy-sled-ot-samoleta-i-raketyi) можно почитать про инверсионные следы и концевые вихри.


End file.
